


Connected

by azziria



Series: Hooked [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Barebacking, M/M, Prostitution (past), Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's got something important to tell Danny. <i>Hooked</i> 'verse timestamp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp porn, _Hooked_ 'verse, Steve's POV. Falls some time after [Stripped](http://archiveofourown.org/works/296299), but can be read as a standalone.

  


He doesn't really know how to tell Danny, that's the problem. It's such a significant thing, such an _important_ thing, and yet... it's a reminder, too, of things they've not quite put behind them. He should just man up, come right out with it, tell Danny... but somehow it's not that simple.

In the end he settles for leaving the envelope on the table, propped up against Grace's photo, where Danny can't miss seeing it, and goes home.

*~*~*~*~*

Danny comes knocking at his door just after seven. Danny's got a set of keys, but he always knocks. He doesn't need to, but he does it anyway, it's 'respect' he says, and Steve would argue with him save for how it makes him feel kind of strange and warm inside when Danny does it. Not that he'd ever admit that to Danny, of course. Ex-Navy SEALs who've been making a living on the streets don't go weak at the knees just because someone shows them some basic social consideration, that's not how to survive. Even if the person doing the considering appears to care about them one hell of a lot.

He lets Danny in, opens his mouth to ask him if he wants a beer, but stops when Danny waves the envelope in front of him.

"What's this?"

Danny hasn't opened it - fair enough, it was addressed to Steve, but he thought Danny would have at least taken a look inside.

He swallows hard. "It's... it's my results. My test results."

"And?"

He can't read Danny's face at all, and he's not used to that.

"And... I'm clean."

He doesn't know what he's expecting from Danny, really, smiles perhaps, or relief, some acknowledgement that this is a good thing. What he's not expecting is this sudden dark intensity, or for Danny to walk him backwards towards the couch, fierce and forceful in a way that Danny hasn't been with him since he stopped paying him for sex.

"Take your clothes off." Danny's voice is a low growl, and his eyes are dark and hot, and Steve's helpless to do anything but comply, stripping off his t-shirt and stepping out of his cargoes and briefs, and yeah, his dick's interested in this turn of events, that's pretty fucking obvious.

"Down," Danny says, giving him a sharp shove so that he has no choice but to sit. Danny drops to his knees in front of him, pushing in between his legs and looking up at him with burning eyes. "I've been wanting to do this ever since that evening you turned up on my doorstep, babe," he says, his voice a touch breathless, and then he ducks his head and puts his mouth on Steve's cock.

Puts his mouth on Steve's cock, and it's hot and wet and _perfect_ , and he can't help himself, he lets out a strangled moan and ruts up into Danny's mouth. He can feel Danny's lips tight around him and Danny's tongue rough against his skin, and it's been so long since anyone's blown him that he's forgotten how good it feels. A distant part of him registers that Danny's not done this much, he's sloppy and there's a hint of teeth, but the heat and the suction and the fact that Danny's obviously getting off on this drives those thoughts away and before he knows it he's almost there, embarrassingly fast. He taps Danny on the shoulder, wanting to warn him, but Danny pulls off just long enough to growl "Let me," before going back down again with an enthusiasm and determination that has Steve crying out as he lets go and comes hard down Danny's throat.

Well, that was unexpected.

Danny crawls up him and kisses him, all focus and passion, and he can taste himself on Danny's tongue, and it's one hell of a rush.

"I want to fuck you," Danny says, and he's breathing hard, like he's run a race. "I want to fuck you, can I fuck you?"

Steve's kind of boneless right now, his brain's spun out somewhere, and all he can do is nod speechlessly as Danny pushes himself up and strips off his clothes with flattering urgency and then kneels back between Steve's legs. He's got lube from somewhere and he fumbles the cap off and drips it over his fingers, finds his target sure and steady, and even though Steve's already come it feels _good_.

"I want to fuck you," Danny says, low and urgent, and his free hand finds one of Steve's and grips it tightly. "I want to fuck you like this, just like this, just you and me…"

Steve _wants_ this, he's said yes, Danny's got his fingers up his ass already, so why the fuck doesn’t Danny just get on and…

Oh.

What Danny's asking hits him like a gut punch. _"Just like this, just you and me…"_ Just like this…

The thing is, Steve's _never_ … he's always been careful, always had to be, always taken precautions. But now it's just him and Danny, there's no-one else, and they're both clean, and maybe it shouldn't be a big deal but it _is_ , and he's guessing it's a big deal for Danny too, from the way Danny's asking.

His mouth feels dry and his heart is racing just a bit as he nods again. "Yeah, OK, go on, do it," and then Danny's slicking himself up, pulling Steve's legs up over his shoulders and sliding home.

It doesn't really feel all that different to him at first, but he thinks it must feel very different to Danny from the groan of pleasure he gives as he seats himself deep inside Steve. "Fuck, babe," Danny breathes, "So fucking good," and he's pulling back and sliding in again, fucking into Steve with long, slow thrusts, his earlier desperation under control now. "Can feel you, just you, so hot and tight, you feel so good, babe." He picks up his pace a little, but it's still measured, still controlled, and although it shouldn't feel any different to Steve, it _does_ now, because when Steve thinks about what they're actually doing, thinks about skin on skin, thinks about how there's _nothing_ between them right now, he feels more naked than Danny actually is. It should feel wrong and it feels so right and it's one hell of a ride.

Danny speeds up, he must be nearly there, he's flushed and his hair's falling over his forehead, flopping into his eyes with each thrust of his hips. "Getting close, babe," he gasps out, "D'you want me to... can I...?"

Even now Danny's thinking of him, and that makes Steve's heart jump just a little, and he wants it, he wants it all. "Go on," he says, "It's OK, go on, Danny, go on, do it, come for me," and then Danny's done, jerking and stuttering against him and inside him, filling him up. There's nothing between them and he can feel the warm flood of Danny's come, and maybe that should feel gross but it's so fucking _intimate_ that it takes his breath away.

Danny goes still, panting hard, then sits back onto his heels, and yeah, OK, maybe the warm wet slither as he slips out isn't so hot, but Steve's not complaining.

Because Danny's looking at him like he's the most amazing thing he's ever seen, like he's just answered all of Danny's prayers, and Steve's not sure what to do with that. He can't remember the last time anyone looked at him that way, and he thinks that it should be scaring the hell out of him, it's what he's protected himself from for so long. Danny... Danny wants him, really _wants_ him, despite everything he was and everything he still is. And Danny knows about everything, he can't hide anything from Danny.

Infinitely more terrifying is the fact that he thinks he just might need Danny every bit as much as Danny wants him. And he's not sure how to even begin to handle that.

But hey, he already pretty much jumped off a cliff for Danny. And he's no coward. Maybe he can do this.


End file.
